


My big puppy

by winkiespuppy



Category: Wannable
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiespuppy/pseuds/winkiespuppy
Summary: Daniel says he was okay, but Jihoon doesnt believe





	My big puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I repost this here as eng vers of the one on wattpad, Not too late but Happy Birthday and Get well soon Kang Daniel <3

Done to attending some year-end award ceremony and successfully brought quite a lot of awards does not mean Wannaone can finally rest enjoying the results of their work. Busy schedules are still waiting for their days after.

Today they are given time to rest remembering last night they set their foot into the dorm at 2.30 in the morning. Most of them spend time for sleeping. But some of them have practiced, or prepare for their next schedules.

Hours passed. At 9 pm. In his room Jihoon see Guanlin and Jaehwan are packing for tomorrow because they'll going to Osaka. Minhyun who had done preparing his needs since afternoon just lying on one of the mattress while playing his phone.

"Im tired but i cant wait to go there. Ayay!" Jaehwan murmured, packing up his things.

"Woojin, are you not going to change the contents of your suitcase?" said Minhyun being a good hyung to Woojin who was curled up with his blanket. Oh wait, its Jihoon's.

"I bet he has not even opened the other one beforehand" guess Jaehwan stood taking his clothes. "Right, right." Guanlin nodded.

Woojin covers his ears with pillow lazily. "Jihoon too" he muttered.

"Im done" said Jihoon throw a pillow at Woojin. "Get off my bed, you'll ended up sleeping there" he added.

"Well you just need sleep in Niel hyung's place" Woojin replied followed Jaehwan's high-pitched laugh.

Jihoon throws another pillow at Woojin, then walked out the room. He glanced at Ong and Sungwoon who was somehow making something he dont really interest to know in the kitchen. Then his steps stalled in front of Jisung, Seongwoo, and Daniel's door.

Jihoon opened the door and saw Jisung doing his nightly ritual while Daniel lies on the mattress while reading a comic.

"Oh, Jihoonie" said Jisung.

"Hello hyung" said Jihoon behind. He walked straight to Daniel as he closed the door behind. Daniel glanced at Jihoon who was approached him then shifted as the three-year-old younger boy joined the bed and lay down beside him. Jihoon picked up the comic and set it down on the bedside table. Daniel just silently smiled at his lover's behavior.

A second later, Jihoon sat back. Placing his palm on Daniel's brow. 

"Kinda hot" he muttered talking to himself.

"I know i'm hot" Daniel smirked. 

Jihoon sighed

"Hyung, you need to have a lot of rest. How do you feel right now? This morning you said your throat is not good" asked Jihoon concern.

"He has taken the medicine just now" said Jisung who has finished with his facial care walk to bed.

Daniel nodded with a smile in response to Jisung's words just like a puppy. "Im okay" he whispered.

"I dont believe you" Jihoon snapped.

"Well, im getting better. Dont worry" He caressed Jihoon's pink hair. 

Jihoon let out a deep breath. "Do not get sick, I will not see you tomorrow"

Daniel chuckled softly. Seeing Jihoon like this is really adorable. Who is the dorm Jihoon if he behaves cutely like this.

"Im alrite babe, wanna play some games?" Take Daniel to prove that he is all right.

"No-No Daniel, you guys are NOT PLAYING tonight, Just take a rest. Im not allowing you both" absoloutly cutted by the leader as he closed his eyes and body with a blanket.

The two laughed softly not wanting to disturb Jisung who looks so tired. "Jisung eomma is right hyung, you need rest. We need" Jihoon said justify.

Daniel smiled, nodding in agreement. The man then tapped the little blank place next to him . Jihoon grasped then laying his back next to Daniel with Daniel's big sleeve as his pillow. Daniel pulled the blanket up so they would not be cold. It's already December, where the snow will soon come down anytime. Still cant believe this beautiful winkboy who break the people's attention these recents months is now beside him, as his. Yes, Kang Daniel's.

"I hope you go with me tomorrow"

"I want go with you and others too, but those schedule wont let me"

Jihoon slept with a sideways look up to see Daniel. "You look tired and pale, hyung, Sure you're okay?"

"Im okay sweety," Daniel paused.

"Im going to miss you" added Daniel to make Jihoon chuckle.

"Hyung, this is no more than three days" Jihoon laughed softly.

"Still" said Daniel did not want to lose.

"Okay, okay. Me too, I'll miss you too." said Jihoon finally relented.

The two turned to look at Jisung in the other bed as they hear Jisung's rustling sound, hinted this lovey dovey to stop and sleep. Jisung now covered his whole body with the blanket making both Jihoon and Daniel chuckled softly.

"Lets sleep" said Daniel pulled Jihoon in his arms. Jihoon's small body fit perfectly into his arms, another things he loved about Jihoon. Daniel kisses Jihoon's head sniffing his hair.

"I love your scent" whispered Daniel.

 

"You love everything about me" Jihoon whispered shyly with his face buried in Daniel's chest.

Daniel chuckled. "Well, i cant say it wrong" he whispered again and tightened their hugs and as he closed his eyes

 

\- MY BIG PUPPY-

The members departed early to the airport. They will go on holiday and shoot their variety show, Wannaone Go Season 2 Zero Base. However, unfortunately without Daniel and Seongwoo as both have other individual schedules, Master Key.

They enjoy their time there despite being incomplete and even its still part of their schedule. As time flies, the members learn that each simple moments are precious and have to be treasure no matter what it is.

They do not forget to stop by one of the souvenir shops there. This kind of shop might be a paradise for those who love unique and cute things. Especially for Daehwi and Jihoon. Jihoon is walking around the doll section.

His eyes were fixed on a small white puppy doll that looked so cute. Jihoon likes dogs. Moreover the one with thick furry puppy. Jihoon fell in love at the puppy doll at the first sight.

"Looks like Daniel hyung" Daehwi's comment suddenly who was out of nowhere stood beside him.

Jihoon turned and looked back at the doll. Come to think of it. Daehwi is right. This doll, somehow reminded him of his another puppy. His love one, Daniel hyung. Jihoon chuckled just by thinking about it. Tonight they will return to korea because tomorrow they have to attend a fansign. Thinking jto show this doll to Daniel alone made him happy. He missed his hyung already and cant wait to meet the one whos be filling his heart with butterfly these recent weeks. 

"Did he called? Or seongwoo hyung?" Ask Daehwi.

"Hmm? No, they must be busy filming" Jihoon replied, sadly his expression cant lie that he's a bit dissapointed that Daniel hasnt called him since he departed from Seoul.

"Ah right, I hope we can spend more time together," Daehwi muttered quietly.

Jihoon smiled. "Let's join the others" take him to Daehwi then they go to meet the others outside.

 

Jihoon and Daehwi went out and walking towards the others which strangely feels like the mood is not good now. Jihoon saw Jisung in tears and Minhyun patted the older beside. Sungwoon there talking to one of the staff and the others just stood silently sighed. "Hyung, is something happened?" Daehwi whispered to Jinyoung as he reach the boy.

Jihoon walked closer to Jisung. "He'll be fine hyung, do not worry" Woojin said soothingly.

"Jisung hyung, whats wrong?" Jihoon asked as he approached the leader.

"Jihoonie," Jisung paused.

"Daniel rushed to the hospital" he continued wiping his tears.

 

"..."

 

\- My Big Puppy -

 

All the way back to Seoul, silence filled the voyage. Everyone were tired and in their own minds. They were all worried, of course. Even Jaehwan who usually did not stop talking was only silent throughout the trip. Only Daehwi and Woojin occasionally chatted breaking the silence, then fell asleep along the plane ride to Incheon.

Only Jihoon is not sleeping. His thoughts were mixed up. If he has to rush to the hospital, doesnt it mean Daniel's condition is so bad? The manager says Daniel is even hard to talk or walk. He cant hide it. Daniel didn't answer his phone.

"He will be okay, hyung" Jihoon turned to his left to find Guanlin who was smiling soothingly. Guanlin had noticed that this one hyung is also not in a good condition. He watched Jihoon kept on lookig at the window while his hand keep playing the doll he just bought today.

"You better sleep hyung, you also should not be sick. Its still long" Guanlin advice.

Jihoon forced his smile. "Thanks guanlin"

"Anytime hyung"

 

\- My Big Puppy -

 

Daniel was already discharge and currently resting in the dorm when the WannaOne members reached their dorms. Everyone hugged Seongwoo as they saw Seongwoo whos the one opening the door, not the staff. "I'm happy hyung is fine" Jaehwan said embracing Seongwoo tightly. Seongwoo just laughs at Jaehwan's exaggerated reaction as if they just had a fatal accident. Seongwoo chucckled. "C'mon its not like there's a zombie viruses here" Seongwoo said.

Seongwoo sees Jihoon with his moody face. "Hi Jihoon"

"Seongwoo hyung" squeaked Jihoon softly.

Seongwoo smiled "He's been better than before, Dont worry too much" he continued calmly.

They entered and immediately raided the room where Daniel was resting. As expected, he doesnt looks good. Pale, tired, in the blanket. Jihoon does not go inside, just look from far at the room's door because if he gets closer he's so sure that he'll brush into tears in front of the crowd. Well, we never seen the boy cry right? Even when he was announced as a final member of Wannaone and when Wannaone won Daesang he did not cry like the other members. Daniel as usual still laughs at the sight of other members who look so worried about his condition. Again, moreever Jaehwan. The golden voice boy reacted as if Daniel had just woken up from a coma that took years. One by one they came to Daniel, saying some word, making joke, hug him, just to make he feel better. And the last turn was Jihoon's.

Minhyun took the initiative to brought others out of the room for giving a little time for Jihoon and Daniel.

Daniel waited quite a long time for the younger to speak or just approach him. However, Jihoon only stood there silently staring at Daniel with tears in his beautiful eyes. Daniel smiled weakly at the sight of the Jihoon who just stays there. "I'm sick. You dont want to give me a hug, do you?" Daniel called him.

And finally Jihoon shed tears.

"Ji?" Call Daniel again make sure his Jihoon is fine.

Jihoon walked slowly without speaking a word toward him

"Jiho-" Daniel's words were interrupted by Jihoon's sudden embrace.

"You said you were okay, you said you would not get sick. You lied. You didnt called me. You didnt tell me that youre not okay. Liar" Jihoon muttered loudly enough to hear Daniel in his tears. Jihoon, crying. It is something new for Daniel. It's almost half a year since he got to know Jihoon, and this might be the first.

Daniel rubbed Jihoon's back soothingly.

It doesnt mean he dont understand. Daniel fully aware of it. Jihoon, others member. He just dont want them to worry about him.

"I'm sorry." Daniel muttered in his hoarse voice.

"What youre sorry for" Jihoon broke the hug looking down to Daniel's eyes which is a bit lower than his. Yes, their position right know is Daniel sitting on the corner of the bed while Jihoon standing in front of him, with his hands on Jihoon's waist.

"Im sorry for didnt take good care of my health, messing up our schedule, made everyone worry, and for making you cry" he said sincerently.

"Accept" Jihoon murmured.

Daniel chuckled at his suddent fast answer. His right hand goes up to wiped Jihoon's tears in on the younger's cheeks. He smiled. He feel bad making the boy who has galaxy on his eyes shedding tears like this. He then look down and saw a doll came out from Jihoon's jacket.

"Woa, what is this? you brought it from there?"

"Its for you. He looks like you" Jihoon explained.

Daniel smiled again. "Im i look puppy that much?" he asked playfully.

Jihoon ignored his question and began to hug him again. "Thankyou Jihoonie, I love you"

"Stupid, I love you too" Jihoon muttered tightening his embrace, following Daniel's light laugh.

 

\- My Big Puppy -

The next day WannaOne must attend the Clean Fansign which is scheduled this afternoon. Regardless of everything that happened, the members still have to look fresh and happy to be able to give a good impression and not disappoint their fans. Jihoon even follow the advice fromome of his fans to do a little touch on his pink hair. The apple hair, which really got the attention of everyone even became a trending topic on some social media.

Daniel should have just rest and dont need to attend the fansign event.

However, the young man who, in a few days' time, will pursue the age of 22 in Korea, insisted on attending the event. He currently catch a cold, hardly speak and walk, yet he still wants to attend the fansign today. He knows his responsibility & dont want to make his fans be dissapoint of him. All members have told him it as well as others. But, Daniel remained there for a while even sitting down, delivering his apology to the fans.

Daniel: "I'm sorry that I did not manage my health well. I will recover fast and will do our schedules and I will show you again good performances. I'm sorry"

All the members look at him worriedly and proud at the same time of him. He's just a humble, workhard, kind, talented boy with a bright pure smile which always tagging along his beautiful handsome face. The national's love by every little things he had. And Jihoon know he must be the luckiest person to ever be able knowing and treasuring this guy, name Kang Daniel. <3


End file.
